My Name is Andonuts
by XanltheCSG
Summary: An aged Jeff reflects on his life throughout Mother 2 and 3 whilst paying respects to the departed. Rated T because it's kind of sad. It's short, and it's completed. Possible AU.


_I was in sort of a mood to right something sad, so I did. It's short and depressing and it's not very good. Also at the time of writing I am have not completed Mother 3 so any inconsistencies are because I'm not done with the game yet. Enjoy anyway. I encourage you to R&R. Tell me your exact feelings, because I'm not deterred by criticism and I welcome it. Anyway here's the story. _

**My Name is Andonuts**

I stepped up to the grave with a bunch of flowers in my hand, as I always did around this time of year. I set looked down on the soft grass surrounding the cold hard stone.

My name is Andonuts and it hurts to be alone.

I am an old man. I am hailed as one of the brightest people in the world. So was my father.

My father passed away a long time ago. He always told me stories of his adventures when I was a child. He said his whole life changed when a boy with extraordinary powers found him hiding in a trash can. I miss him. He was my mentor. He taught me everything I know about inventing and sciences. He ignored me for the first few years of my life. Every day I thought he didn't care about me. Every day that I sat in my room at school I stared at the ceiling and wept softly. I thought my father didn't care about me. I still loved him, he was my father. My sadness grew. My grades were slipping. Then I met my friends. It's because of them my father grew to notice me. When we returned to his lab, after all the trouble had passed, he sat down and started to cry. He told me to come over to him. He enveloped me in a hug. He kissed me softly on the head and said he was sorry over and over again. He said he was sorry he couldn't save my mother, and how he was sorry that he ignored me all my life up to that point, and how every day he spent working in his lab without me he would think of me and how proud his son made him.

We worked together until the day he died.

The sky began to grow dark around me. I placed the flowers on the grave. I felt memories rush back to me. Memories of after he died. How I moved his lab to Nowhere Islands. How I worked alone in solemn and in sadness for the first few years of my living there. I still have his favorite wrench.

I walked away from the grave as it began to rain. I would like to stay all night but I had other people to pay my respects to. I turned from the inscription that said:

**Loid Andonuts: Father and Inventor**

My name is Professor Andonuts and it hurts to be alone.

I arrived at another grave. The stone which marked the people buried here was big enough for two. I remembered my friends.

I remember how one night I woke up from a strange dream. I remember how I left my education behind in favor of an adventure. I remember how I met my dearest and closest friends. I remember the story they told, how ridiculous it sounded, not even proven by any reason or scientific fact, but I trusted them.

We all looked after one another.

We fought through the worst of odds. I remember seeing the first obstacle in our way, and I was frightened. I was scared of being killed, I was scared to kill, and I was scared of my friends' enormous power. I aimed my gun and fired it for the first time. I was scared. I got over my fears though. After our first monster fell at our feet, his bat dripping with its' blood, and its' body on fire at the hands of her. I ran from the scene and hid in a trash can. I sat there, scared and worried. I missed my roommate. I missed my school. I missed the daily repetition. I didn't like to end lives, even if the life in question was evil. They opened the trash can lid and pulled me into a hug. I wept into both their shoulders. I told them I was sorry for being such a big baby, but they both understood. They felt the same way when they killed the first time. From then on, we made sure that none of us were ever alone. I remember being so worried after one of us got hurt. He would use his healing powers and all I could do was tend to her. She was very pretty. I always dreaded looking into that pretty face when she was in pain. I always comforted her when she was hurt. I held her hand and tried to calm her. She would look up in gratitude. We met Poo on our way to Summers. He was always serious. We would always kid him around, but his facial expression never changed. We found it funny. We still cared for him. He was hospitalized and we never left his side. We stuck together through the bleakest of times. We stuck together putting an end to the evil my father and his father and mother fought all those years ago, through my near fatal injury, and his near fatal injury, and Poos' near fatal injury, and looked on as she prayed for strength.

I put the other bouquet on the double grave.

I sighed as more memories rushed back to me. I remember afterwards. I remember the wedding. I remember him taking her maiden name. I remember their joy when they found out they were having a child. I remember his death, the cancer that was given to him as a "parting gift from our cosmic friend". I remember me and Poo at the hospital. That was the first time I saw Poo troubled. He was a king now, and he decided to make time to visit an old friend. She held onto him as he passed away, as he held my hand and gave me his last request to look after his son and as he told me how great friends we all were and as he told his wife he loved her, he closed his eyes forever. She was grief stricken. His son was just a teenager. He didn't take after his mother or father, despite both being psychics. They both loved him anyway. He learned combat from his father, and he learned his book smarts from his mother. He was even worse off when his mother died before his wedding. I told him about my vow to look after him. He asked if I would be his childrens' godfather, if anything happened to his family. I agreed. I was there during their birth. Two healthy boys. Claus. Lucas. Flint was so proud. Imagine our surprise when we all learned of their psychic ability. Flint told them about their late grandfather and grandmother and their adventures together. I told them about my part in it. Their eyes lit up at the tales of danger and wonder that I had experienced with my friends. I was their other grandfather, despite not being related to them. I tried to imagine what it would be like if their grandfather was still alive.

I turned away from the grave. The inscription read.

**Here lies Ness and Paula Polestar. Mother, father and loving friends. **

My name is Professor J. Andonuts and it hurts to be alone.

I arrived at another double grave. I was weeping openly now. Here was the final resting place of my family.

I remember my school days, I remember our love for one another, though neither one of us could bear to tell each other our feelings. Our love was not seen as acceptable back then. I remember my great joy when I returned to Winters, and there he was, waiting for me. We embraced in a blizzard, and kissed. We expressed our love for one another. My father passed away before I could tell him of my relationship. I told Ness and Paula. They were astounded. Not angry or saddened, but astounded, they never expected me to be that way. They never were mad at me. We adopted a child together. We moved to Nowhere Islands where our lifestyle would be accepted. We married. Ness and Paula were there for us the whole time. When they died I turned to my lover for comfort. We raised our child an inventor. She was a bright young woman. I loved her even though she wasn't biologically my daughter. I sent her to the same boarding school. I visited her often.

I crouched to the grave and began to sob hysterically. It wasn't fair, I thought to myself, why take them from me?

My lover was stricken with illness, and died. That day my daughter wept to me, wondering why her parent had to leave forever. I answered her not, I just held her, and we wept together. My daughter. My beautiful daughter. I remember when we named her. She was just a baby. Wendy Andonuts sounded like a good name to the both of us. Wendy. To this day I think she was smarter than her old man. She was always fixing things I broke or couldn't repair with her grandfathers' wrench. I gave her that wrench. I meant for her to pass it on to her children one day. I taught her to shoot in case something bad happened. Our home was raided in the early days of the Pigmask Army invasion. We both fought valiantly. I told her to escape. She did so. I was captured and taken in as Master Porky's inventor. I had to comply. They had my daughter. News came to me one day that she was dead. I was never more angry and sad in my life. I slammed my work table until it broke in half. In my rage, I realized the fault was with Porky, the fiend who we met all those years ago, when we were children. I took my vengeance. I did not want him to die, I wanted him to suffer. I built the absolutely safe capsule. I knew one day he would need it. Word got out that a foursome was fighting the Pigmask Army. I heard one of the young fighters was Lucas. I was proud. I finally took my revenge; I sealed Porky in the absolutely safe capsule. Every now and again, I visit the ruins of New Pork City. I sit in front of the absolutely safe capsule and I taunt Porky, who is slowly withering away inside. He yells at me to let him free. I ignore him and taunt him mercilessly. He deserves it.

The grave reads

**Tony and Wendy Andonuts: Husband and daughter**

As I cried in front of the grave, I remembered all the good times and bad times I've had in the past. I remember the adventurous life I have led. I remember how I helped my best friends' grandson defeat an evil I had failed to defeat in the past. I remember how life is unfair to me. I will continue to invent in the name of my lost family and friends.

In the distance I could see Lucas running towards me.

He was almost an adult now. The Dark Dragon returned everything to normal by destroying almost everything. Only the innocent survived the massive storms. I remember the whole party, Duster, Kumatora, Boney, Flint, Lucas, and me all held together waiting for death whilst the Dark Dragon did his work. I remember Lucas' face when he realized it was finished. It was bright and happy. It made me smile for the first time in years.

Lucas arrived at me and said to come quickly. I ran alongside him.

As I ran, I remembered my whole life. I remembered absolutely everything. As we arrived at Flints small homestead Lucas collapsed on the grass in exhaustion. He looked up at me with youthful happiness and I wiped my eyes and smiled down at him. He walked to the house and said that I was invited for omelettes. He went inside and told me to hurry. I walked towards the door, petted Boney and opened the door. Inside was Flint, he gave me a hug and sat me down at the table.

My name is Professor Jeff Andonuts, and I'm not so alone after all.


End file.
